


The Specials

by Grandeur



Category: my hero acadamia - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Angel/Demon Relationship, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Basiaclly everyone, But on the low, Car Chases, Cinnamon Roll, College AU, Death does not exist, Fantasy, Fluff warning, Guns, I'm Bad At Summaries, Izuku has death, LGBT, Multi, Oral, Rough Oral Sex, Somewhat, Violence, fated pair, like a few people, lots of blood, no quirks, sexual activity, tagging is so much work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grandeur/pseuds/Grandeur
Summary: Izuku and Katsuki are inseparable. They are both very special ‘humans’. Yet that is a very loose term.Sneak peek:Izuku pointed his .357 Magnum Revolver at Katsuki. It was his extra special one, silver, with a 7 inch  barrel.





	1. 1: Really? (Preview)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome. I hope you like it here!

* * *

Izuku pointed his .357 Magnum Revolver at Katsuki. It was his extra special one, silver, with a 7 inchbarrel. It had a special leather crafted handle too. Specifically reserved for his favorite person, besides his mother of course. But he could never shoot her. His vision zoomed into Katsuki’s unimpressed, blank face. Suddenly he was behind him, the long barrel of his gun aimed at the point where the spine and skull meet on Katsuki’s neck.

He pulled the trigger.

“Ow! Shit! I told you to stop fucking doing that,”Katsuki wiped the blood off the back of his profusely bleeding head. The bullet wound almost seemed to be slowly mending together. “Dammit Deku!”

“But it’s so fun Kacchan!” Izuku smiles his 100-watt smile.

“You’re fūcking crazy. Why aren’t you like this with everyone else?” Katsuki muttered the last part under his breath as he stuck his fingers in the bullet wound, trying to dig out the bullet.

“Let me help you with that!” Izuku dropped his gun, and tentatively raised his hands in an attempt to help his dear friend.

“No! I’m not letting you any where goddamn near me fuckmunch!” Katsuki slapped his hands away.

Izuku sniffled, tears welling up in his eyes. “Kacchan’s so mean to me.” Katsuki’s eyes softened at that. “Stop fucking crying. Just come over here and help me already.” He removed his hands from behind his head. ‘ _Deku is better at this than I am, anyway._ ’ he thought briskly.

“I wasn’t crying, Kacchan.” Izuku chortled.

“You know you were going to start fucking crying sooner or later, shitty Deku.”

“Of course,Kacchan.” Izuku and Katsuki were in the middle of an abandoned highway, they come here often to sort out there problems. Izuku and Katsuki, both being in college, attending Yuuei. They were both 22, Izuku majoring in English and Katsuki in Criminal Forensics. Which is, frankly, hilarious. Katsuki is a renowned criminal. Him and Izuku both. They are special human beings, if you can call them that.

They ended up on this torn up highway again, for the 8th time this month, which, in fact, is a record. Katsuki thought it would be funny to take Deku’s favorite, most expensive, piece of All might memorabilia, speeding down the highway in his white-n-black themed Challenger. Izuku didn’t think it was all that funny though, and chased him down in his equally bad ass, black-n-white themed Challenger.

He hit Katsuki where it hurt, too. Izuku threatend to shoot up Katsuki’s car,  _again,_ __ ** __ __** _and Katsuki was not having that._ __ __

_Do you know how hard it is to explain why 137 (yes of course he counted, he wanted to know where Izuku got that many bullets) bullet holes are on your auto-mobile, to a mechanic?_

So Katsuki was forced to step out of his car, with the stolen merchandise. He wasn’t about to hand it over that easily though, until Izuku shot him in the back of his head.

 


	2. First day? Maybe new friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Did not think anyone would read this.

~~~~Izuku and Katsuki were speeding on the freeway, trying to make it back in time for their first class. They were quite the sight. Weaving in and out of traffic, their engines growling loudly. To the untrained eye, you’d probably think they were racing. But they actually were trying to not let their $250,000 scholarship go to waste.

 

* * *

Izuku and Katsuki stealthily made their way into their first class at the renowned college, barely making it in time. Izuku decided to take a few classes with Katsuki, since it hurt to be away for long periods of time.

* * *

Criminal Justice, taught by the famous Professor Yagi. A man with an unhealthy looking skeletal frame, and long, oddly shaped, blond hair. He cast a glance at the two students who just entered his classroom. One who had fluffy green hair, and a long scar going from his left eyebrow to his jaw, and the other who had fiery looking red eyes, and a heavy slouch. Both seeming very comfortable with the other. These two caught his eye only because their presence was very noticeable. They gave off a strange aura, one that he was very familiar with. Trouble.

 

The one with the green hair turned to look in his direction. And Yagi caught his eyes. He had to suppress a shiver, as there was something deep, and malicious,lurking in those emerald eyes.

* * *

Katsuki gave a light shove to Izuku’s shoulder, as he was having one of his frequented muttering episodes.

”Oi. Deku.” Twitch.

”Soifawhatwouldbeacriminalwassuspectedwithmurder..”

”Oi!” Twitch.

”youwouldgoaboutthesittuationby..”

Twitch. Katsuki has had enough. 

Izuku didn’t even flinch when a large fist came into view, and simply ducked. And continued his muttering, much to Katsuki’s dismay.  

“God Dammit, Deku. You never shut the fuck up.” Katsuki groaned. He took Izuku by the back of his shirt and lifted him up and out of the classroom, which everyone has vacated. Once they reached outside Katsuki dropped him.

”H-huh? Kacchan? What are you doing?” Izuku looked up from the tangled heap that he was in the floor. But stopped when he saw Katsuki’s look of disapproval. 

“O-oh. I didn’t again didn’t I?,” A nod. “I’m sorry Kacchan, I didn’t mean too.” Izuku’s eyes watered as he got up from the floor. Katsuki simply looked away, as this was something they did often. “Please talk to me.” A grunt. “Kacchan please!” He wouldn’t stop until Izuku did the exact thing he wanted. A huff of frustration left Izuku as he leaned in close enough to feel his destined one’s warmth.

He cupped Katsuki’s face in his hands and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. 

“Now is that what you wanted? All you have to do is ask, no reason to get angry.”

“Like I could ever get angry at you, fuckmunch.” Izuku breathed a sigh of relief until-

“H-Hey! Watch out!” Some red large object-was that a person?!-was heading toward Katsuki at full speed.

Katsuki expertly stepped out of the way and tripped the person. The person, now identified as a man, landed on the ground with an ‘oomf’ as all the air was knocked out of him.

Izuku bent down to check if he was still alive, all the while three other people were rushing down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism appreciated. I promise the chapters will get longer, I’m just in a tough spot write now. ♥️


	3. I’m sorry

This is not going anywhere.

and besides, this was me  _testing the waters, which are my favorite temperature._

 

_ice cold._

 

 

im sorry for the people that liked this?

but I didn’t have any actual plot for this story.

 

but don’t fret, I have a baguette.  _With butter._

 

 

There are many stories with _actual plots that are pretty_ ~~sexual~~ ~~~~good.

 

Get ready to be depressed!

 

 

 

**Thanks to the people that gave me hope.**

 

oh and, _I take ideas._

 

 _ **for one shots.**_  

 

♥️ 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a preview. I’ll try to update frequently! I hope you like it. Sorry it’s short.


End file.
